


Мой собственный Рой Мустанг

by LazyRay



Series: Давай вернемся [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эду было почти шестнадцать, когда он узнал, что его полковник может желать от него... не только служебного внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Эд был хорошим мальчиком. Ну, если не вспоминать тот самый, непростительный грех...   
Может, и не образец для подражания... но он стремился быть хорошим братом. Хорошим другом. Хорошим алхимиком.   
Он искренне верил, что мог завести врагов, но смерти все же не заслуживал.   
Бог мой, он даже не пил спиртное – он же несовершеннолетний!  
И он определенно не заслужил такое наказание, как его невыносимость полковник Рой Мустанг!   
И определенно не заслуживал его инсинуаций! И нечего полковнику строить такие рожи! Во время своих метаний по стране у Эда отнюдь не наблюдалось кучи времени, чтобы ухаживать за девушками и развлекаться! Даже если ему уже пятнадцать. Почти шестнадцать. Откуда у этого извращенца вообще такие мысли берутся? Он вообще-то думает о чем-то еще? Нет, подождите, это был риторический вопрос!   
Эду было почти шестнадцать, когда он узнал, что его полковник может желать от него... не только служебного внимания.  
  
\- Достал! Достал-достал-достал-достал! – кипятился Эд, вылетая из кабинета, как комета, и едва ли не отскакивая от стен. Его брат двигался за ним на безопасном расстоянии.   
\- Не понимаю! – Стальной наконец-то вскинул руки вверх, сдаваясь. – Какая муха его укусила? С чего ему Псайрен сдалась? Это вообще дело столетней давности! Он бы еще...  
\- Она и в самом деле так хороша? – спросил Хавок.  
Явление Стального народу всегда приносило оживление в массы этого самого народа, особенно если удавалось увидеть хоть краем глаза величайшее шоу разбора полетов. Вот и сейчас, бурное негодование Эдварда вызвало улыбку на лицах мужской половины. Хоукай только кисло покосилась на них и вздохнула.  
\- Псайрен? – переспросил сбитый с толку Эдвард. – Да. Наверное.  
\- Ревнует, - кивнул Хавок словно своим собственным мыслям.  
\- Что? – Эд чуть сбавил обороты, ответ лейтенанта поставил его в тупик. – Глупости какие... Если Мустанг так интересуется, я ей напишу, пусть приедет и выкрадет его. Они друг друга стоят! – совершенно счастливым тоном договорил Эд.   
Он не сразу обратил внимание на тишину, воцарившуюся в кабинете, и изумленные взгляды взрослых.  
\- Боже, - тихо выдохнула Хоукай. – Ты и в самом деле ничего не понимаешь?  
\- Э? – на круглом личике Стального Алхимика отразилось непонимание.  
\- Он же еще совсем ребенок, - пробормотал Фарман.  
\- Это кто тут такой мелкий... – начал заводиться Эдвард, и Ал уже положил свою тяжелую руку на его плечо, чтобы придержать, если что.  
\- Не Псайрен, - коротко сказала Хоукай, отворачиваясь.  
Эд заткнулся и выжидающе уставился на девушку.   
\- Ревнует... не ее. Наоборот.   
\- Наоборот? – Эд мог быть ребенком, но этот ребенок с малых лет бегает по свету и видит, и замечает, и понимает многое, что ему было бы еще рано знать. И «это» в том числе. – Наоборот, - пробормотал Эд ошеломленно.  
Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял полковник Мустанг, нахмурившийся и ужасно строгий.  
\- Хоукай, мне нужен... – он не договорил.  
Стальной алхимик, маленький и наглый, глядел на него чуть ли не с ужасом и, - да, - пятился прочь.  
\- Стальной? – удивился Мустанг.  
Тот подскочил на месте.  
\- Нам пора, Ал! – воскликнул он, и через миг братья Элрики уже мчались по коридору.   
\- Что это было? – вопросил полковник.  
Ему не ответили. Его отряд прятал глаза, и даже Хоукай отвела взгляд. 


	2. Chapter 2

Что делать, если при одном только взгляде на вашего родного начальника вас передергивает? Как бы редки ни были их встречи (при вечном стремлении братьев Элриков умчаться в поиски), даже этих редких встреч было не миновать. И вот тогда...  
Нет. Дражайший полковник бесил его и раньше, заставлял мечтать набить ему морду – все это было. Но никогда раньше при одном только взгляде на полковника... Правда ли это? Был только один способ проверить: спросить самого Мустанга.  
Если язык повернется.  
Как, спрашивается, как задать такой вопрос, глядя прямо в глаза взрослого человека? Тем более, Мустанга? Это будет чудо, если полковник не задохнется от смеха. А потом, отсмеявшись, объяснит Эду, какой тот идиот, если решил, что он, Мустанг, кумир всех женщин Столицы, обратит внимание на мальчика, ребенка, очень маленького, крохотного, мельчайшего...  
Доходя в своих размышлениях до этого места, Эд частенько начинал ни с того ни с сего шипеть сквозь зубы и ругаться, порой шокируя даже Ала. Но как он мог объяснить причину своей внезапной вспыльчивости братишке? Ал подумает, что старший брат совсем рассудком тронулся! Нет, Алу нельзя ничего говорить. Тогда, может быть, кому-то из ребят? Опять глупо. Он не мог представить себя откровенничающим ну с тем же Хавоком! Не говоря уже о Хоукай. Она была бы отличным выбором – но даже Эд не был настолько тупым. Об отношении старшего лейтенанта к полковнику Мустангу он как-нибудь мог догадаться. Пожалуй, впервые Эду требовалась помощь взрослого человека, нет, просто опытного человека. Если бы Хьюз еще был жив... с ним всегда было легко говорить. К тому же он был другом Мустанга и знал его лучше всех.  
Увы...  
\- Стальной, может, скажешь мне, на какую мозоль я тебе наступил на этот раз и покончим с этим?  
Эд насупился и не ответил. Он не смотрел на хозяина кабинета (он смотреть на него не мог), и только слышал, как тот вздохнул. Потом – шорох отодвигаемого кресла (встал?), шаги (подошел ближе?) и легкий скрип, когда на спинку кожаного диванчика легла рука.  
\- Не может же быть, чтобы упоминание твоих ма-а-аленьких недостатков так задевало тебя? В конце концов, можно ли обижаться на правду?  
Эд вскинул голову. Полковник стоял совсем рядом, чуть склонившись к нему вдобавок. Когда он делал так раньше, Эду всегда хотелось придушить мерзавца, сейчас – сейчас это порождало тревогу. Зачем ему подходить так близко? Это ненормально! Но если предположить, что «это» правда... Эд смотрел на полковника круглыми глазами. Наверное, у него на лице нарисовалось что-то совсем уж жуткое, раз Мустанг прекратил улыбаться и чуть нахмурился:  
\- Стальной?  
Но ведь полковник всегда был таким. С самого начала! Его поведение совсем не изменилось! Эти глупые предположения просто чушь!  
\- Стальной!  
Потому что если не чушь, то...  
\- Да что с тобой?  
Он увидел протянувшуюся к нему руку и отреагировал прежде, чем успел подумать. Полковника отшвырнуло назад, к столу; он едва устоял на ногах.  
\- Мне же было всего двенадцать! – завопил Эд, вскакивая с дивана.  
Как бы ни собирался полковник ответить на такое обхождение с ним, этот неожиданный вопль огорошил его. Насколько его вообще можно огорошить.  
\- Может, уже объяснишь мне...  
Эдвард не обратил на грозные нотки и шагнул ближе:  
\- Ты! – ткнул пальцем в его сторону. – Ты! Извращенец! Я же был еще ребенком!  
Эд мог это признать. Конечно, сейчас, в пятнадцать лет, он искренне считал себя взрослым.  
\- Ты уже тогда думал, что я... хотел, чтобы я... – что именно от него хотели, Эд не смог бы произнести даже за Философский камень.  
Ну, разве только за Философский камень...  
Он не договорил, но ему и не понадобилось. Искреннее раздражение на лице Мустанга сменилось внезапным пониманием.  
\- Ах, вот оно что... – пробормотал он.  
Все напряжение тут же покинуло его. Он присел на краешек своего стола и внезапно потер лицо руками.  
\- Так это... правда? – прошептал Эд; он не знал, что чувствовать.  
\- Что правда?  
Эд уставился на свое начальство. Сидит тут, глядя на него искоса. Не улыбается. Не отвечает. Эд зарычал и, качнувшись вперед, схватил полковника за воротник. Дернул к себе. Черные глаза изумленно расширились. Эдвард мимолетно подумал, что такой растерянный вид нравится ему гораздо больше самодовольно усмехающегося.  
\- Почему я всегда должен выбивать из тебя прямой ответ? – зарычал Эд. - Неужели так сложно ответить?  
Мустанг удивленно моргнул раз, другой. У него были короткие, темные реснички, очень пушистые.  
\- Какое неуважительное отношение к вышестоящему по званию, - медленно проговорил он, чуть улыбаясь.  
Эдвард опустил голову.  
\- Ох, - неожиданно хихикнул он. – Ты...  
Он засмеялся, отпуская Мустанга. Тот был огорошен таким внезапным весельем, но только молча поправил воротник, с легким недоумением поглядывая на смеющегося мальчика.  
\- Это правда! – продолжал заливаться Эд.  
\- Так уверен, что не ошибаешься? – с легким раздражением спросил Мустанг.  
\- Неа, - Эд глубоко вздохнул, хихикнул и снова задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. – Лейтенант Хоукай не ошибается.  
Мустанг почти вздрогнул:  
\- Эта женщина... – пробормотал он.  
Полковник не ответил на вопрос. Этого и не требовалось. Если б подозрения Эда были беспочвенными, Мустанг не был бы столь спокоен, услышав такое обвинение. Это больше походило на давно ожидаемое бедствие... с которым уже смирились. И к которому подготовились?  
\- Мне казалось, что ты должен быть более испуган, - заметил Мустанг, когда Эд все же взял себя в руки.  
\- Я и был, - ухмыльнулся тот и вернулся на свой диван. – Был испуган до визга.  
Рухнул на свое место, потянулся. Мустанг остался у стола, с подозрением наблюдая за подчиненным.  
\- Я не уверен, что тебя не подменили.  
Эдвард только махнул рукой с его сторону.  
\- Ты и пальцем меня не коснулся. – Объяснил он. – Ну, все это время. Чего мне боятся? Это может даже оказаться на руку.  
Секунда полковник выглядел так, словно не мог поверить своим ушам. Да, ему определенно шел растерянный вид, самодовольно отметил Эд.  
\- Стальной, – произнес Мустанг. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: ты намерен воспользоваться моими чувс... моим отношением к тебе к своей выгоде?  
\- А кто гонял меня, пользуясь моими чувствами к брату все эти годы?  
Полковник хмыкнул и бросил на Эда взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- А ты готов расплачиваться за свои игры? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
Эд качнул головой.  
\- Я – несовершеннолетний, - уведомил он. – Ты же не хочешь испортить себе карьеру?  
Мустанг прикусил губу... и вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что ж, Эдвард Элрик, давай поиграем!


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на всю свою лень (или тщательное ее отображение) полковник достаточно часто задерживался по вечерам у себя в офисе. Застать его одного проблем не составляло. Надо было только выбрать день, на который не выпадало дежурство Хоукай, и дождаться ее ухода.  
Эдвард приходил уже не первый раз. Ему хотелось знать пределы своей гипотетической власти над полковником. Он очень быстро понял, что чувства чувствами (если они есть, конечно!), а вертеть собой полковник не позволит. Но позволит попробовать сделать это, а потом еще и будет смеяться.   
Хорошо, прямые атаки на него не действовали. Следовало придумать чуть более тонкий подход, а для этого чуть получше изучить своего полковника. В конце концов, он работает на этого человека уже столько лет и что он о нем знает?  
Когда Эд впервые пришел в кабинет Мустанга вечером, его просто выставили. «Некогда нянчиться с младенцами», - сказали ему. «А пялиться на этих младенцев можно?» - огрызнулся тогда Эдвард, каким-то чудом сумевший сдержать себя и не отреагировать на «младенцев». «Когда это я на них пялился?» - возмутился Мустанг. Эдвард затянул паузу, глядя прямо в глаза полковника. Ухмыльнулся, наконец. «Прямо сейчас?» - предположил он.  
Мустанг удивленно мигнул. А потом улыбнулся.  
Так и повелось. Эд приходил, плюхался на диван и сверлил Мустанга взглядом. Тот крепился несколько минут, потом предлагал убираться прочь и не мешать ему работать. «Заставь меня!» - был стандартный ответ, и игра начиналась. Иногда полковник выигрывал, едкими замечаниями и подколками вынуждая потерять контроль и взбеситься. По неоглашенным правилам это считалось проигрышем.  
Но чаще всего Эду удавалось сдержать себя – и остаться. Он, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что дело не в его улучшившемся самоконтроле – если б Мустанг захотел, он вывел бы Эдварда из себя – на это был мастер! Значит, не особо хотел. Значит, желал, чтобы его Стальной сидел здесь (здесь – где он мог быть уверенным, что Эд ничего не натворит?).  
И конечно, полковник никогда не выгонял его силой, верный своему принципу не дотрагиваться. Эдвард мог только приветствовать это... хотя его интересовало, что может заставить полковника потерять контроль. Хотя бы раз увидеть его таким!  
Это обещало оказаться нелегкой задачей. Хотя Эд начал понимать, как этого можно добиться. Он уже знал, что ленивый взгляд из-под ресниц может заставить Мустанга умолкнуть на полуслове; что если потянуться на диване (искоса поглядывая на Мустанга) можно поймать взгляд, скользящий по его телу; если подойти к столу и склониться над ним, пристально глядя в глаза полковнику, тот замрет на мгновенье, словно завороженный. Эти мгновения осознания своей власти заставляли сладко замирать сердце, заставляли забывать про осторожность, заставляли желать продолжения игры.


	4. Chapter 4

Сегодня он намеревался заставить Мустанга нарушить все его мыслимые и немыслимые запреты. Посмотрим, что он ставит выше: свою карьеру или свои желания. Эд слышал, что эти желания могут сводить людей с ума. Ну, так говорили. Он, правда, сомневался, что полковник рискнут своей репутацией ради каких-то прикосновений, но попробовать стоило. Если не получится, ничего не случится и никто особенно не пострадает. Разве что самолюбие Эда, но этому самому самолюбию не впервой корчиться в обществе полковника. Зато если получится... у Эдварда была прекрасная возможность шантажировать полковника. Даже если ему и не представится возможности прибегнуть к шантажу, все равно приятно будет знать, что и у него припрятан козырь в рукаве. Мустанг может держать его на коротком поводке, зная их с Алом тайну, зато у Эда теперь есть шанс самому стать тайной полковника Мустанга. Страшной тайной!  
Эдвард улыбался, принимая душ перед вечерним визитом к полковнику. Он, конечно, подготовился: прочитал пару книг, и имел представление о том, что он должен сделать. Это не пугало его нисколько. Тело давно перестало быть чем-то иным, как средством достижения цели. Чуть больше боли? Могло быть и хуже. Бывало хуже.  
Бывало и сложнее. Это определенно не стоило не малейшего усилия: подмигнуть Алу (слава богу, не знавшему, куда идет брат), прошмыгнуть уже пустыми коридорами к логову полковника, убедиться, что все успели разбежаться, оставив Мустанга одного. Интересно... в последнее время уважаемый полковник стал все чаще задерживаться допоздна.  
Эд улыбался, открывая дверь в кабинет. Дорогой Мустанг желал встречи с ним? Хоть каждый день! Желал большего? Увидим сегодня, насколько сильно!  
Было легко улыбнуться с порога в ответ на мученический взгляд Мустанга («Ты снова пришел мучить меня, Стальной?»). Было легко продефилировать к столу и встретить довольной усмешкой взгляд снизу вверх. Особенно легко было обойти стол (хмуришься теперь? не понимаешь?) – их обязательную границу, их дань приличиям, их барьер, – и приблизиться к полковнику.  
\- Стальной?..  
\- Заткнись.  
Положить руки ему на плечи, чуть наклониться вперед и прикоснуться губами к его губам.  
Расширившиеся зрачки, такие растерянные глаза, дрогнувшие ресницы. Эд чувствовал, как ширится его улыбка. Да, именно так, Рой Мустанг!  
Эти губы оказались теплыми и мягкими. Глаза – Эд приподнял голову на миг – глаза полковника были широко раскрыты, они не верили, эти глаза. Надо улыбнуться и снова припасть к этим губам, внезапно дрогнувшим и приоткрывшимся...  
Это оказалось гораздо приятней, чем он думал. Особенно когда Мустанг издал странный звук, то ли изумленный, то ли болезненный, и обнял его за талию, притягивая вниз. Стоять стало неудобно, пришлось упереться коленом в кресло. Как раз между коленями полковника.  
Легкое давление на губы подсказало Эду приоткрыть их. Правильно, целуются с открытым ртом, с языками, какая в самом деле гадость!  
Или нет...  
Наверное, полковник умеет целоваться. Не зря же о нем ходит такая слава. Эду не с чем было сравнивать, но то, что он почувствовал... Если все и дальше так пойдет, его задумку будет гораздо легче обратить в реальность.  
Он разорвал поцелуй, задыхаясь, с удивлением и удовлетворением глядя вниз. Когда-то в поцелуе Мустанг успел закрыть глаза. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, с чуть сбившимся дыханием, с порозовевшими губами он совсем не напоминал ужасного и невыносимого полковника.  
Это было его достижение. Эд самодовольно усмехнулся и взъерошил короткие черные волосы. Его заслуга. Его...  
\- Рой, - попробовал он имя на вкус; звучало непривычно.  
Рой открыл глаза. Пальцы чуть дрогнули в волосах: Мустанг еще никогда не смотрел на него так, с таким голодом. Это было пугающе, и это возбуждало. А еще в этих черных глазах читался вопрос.  
\- Потому что, - неубедительно ответил Эд.  
А еще в этих глазах было восхищение, ради которого стоило снова потянуться вперед, к поцелую, довольно вздохнуть, когда губы соприкоснулись, и даже не вздрагивать, когда руки на талии начали медленно вытягивать рубашку из брюк. Это было приятно, и надо полагать, все дальнейшее будет еще лучше. Эд снова разорвал поцелуй, задыхаясь. На этот раз Рой не ждал больше, он потянулся вперед и припал к шее Эда.  
Это было еще лучше. Это было не просто приятно. Это было оглушительно, изумительно, незнакомо и очень-очень желанно!  
\- Ахх! – вырвалось из груди.  
Голова сама запрокидывалась назад, непроизвольно, инстинктивно, откровенно, давая доступ. Черт, эти губы, столько раз изрекавшие нотации, столько раз дразнившие его, кривящиеся в вечной усмешке – он готов был простить все этим волшебным умелым губам.  
\- Рой, - вздохнул Эд слабо, - ах...  
Это уже выходило за все рамки! Он должен был сводить полковника с ума, а не наоборот! Он ни в коем случае не должен дать полковнику еще одну возможность контролировать себя. Тогда им с Алом вовек...  
Эдвард уперся руками в грудь Мустанга и отшатнулся. Руки на талии не разжались, но Мустанг поднял голову.  
\- Стальной? – прошептал он вопросительно.  
Эд смотрел на него чуть ли не с ужасом. Его затея оборачивалась против него.  
\- Эдвард.  
Эд снова потянулся вперед. Он не может сейчас выйти из игры.  
\- Подожди, - Рой хмурился, и искал что-то в глазах Эда, и, видимо, не находил, потому что хмурился еще больше. – Эдвард, ты не хочешь мне сказать, чем все это вызвано?  
Эд переместил руки чуть ниже, поглаживая грудь полковника, и не отвечал.  
\- Мы должны прекратить это.  
\- Почему? – пробормотал Эд. – Разве это не то, что ты хочешь?  
Рой вздрогнул и опустил руки. Его лицо выражало... нет, Эд не мог понять выражение этого лица. Вина? Почему?  
\- Потому что ты еще ребенок. Ты не понимаешь...  
\- Ребенок? – мгновенно вскипел Эд. – С каких это пор мой возраст имеет для тебя значение?  
Он не мог позволить полковнику остановить его! Но, похоже, полковник уже взял себя в руки.  
Осторожно убрал руки Эда с себя, легко сжав его ладони, помедлил, отпустил окончательно; встал, отвернулся к окну.  
\- Тебе лучше уйти.  
Эд хотел рассердиться, накричать, может быть хлопнуть в ладоши, но вместо этого чувствовал... обиду.  
\- Почему? – шепотом спросил он.  
\- Стальной... Эдвард... ты – еще ребенок...  
Эд сжал кулаки и моргнул несколько раз. Спина полковника снова обрела четкость.  
\- ...так что не надо.  
Эта спина была напряжена. Этот голос – тоже. Эд тихо шагнул ближе и коснулся рукой обтянутых синей материей плеч. Мустанг вздрогнул, когда Эд обнял его сзади.  
\- Стальной. – Теперь в голосе явно звучало предупреждение, но Эд только усмехнулся: нельзя звучать строго и ожидать повиновения, если твое тело льнет к прикосновениям, предает тебя, Рой.  
\- Боишься не устоять?  
\- Нет, не боюсь, - в голове Роя проскользнула усмешка. – Устою, конечно.  
\- А потом будешь жалеть.  
\- Если соглашусь, буду жалеть вдвойне.  
Эд потерся лицом о плотную ткань. Уходить не хотелось. Хотелось остаться и заставить Роя снова целовать его. Но тот вбил себе в голову, что не станет этого делать... с ребенком. С несовершеннолетним! Кто бы мог подумать, что у Мустанга еще остались какие-то принципы!  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Эд спокойно и отступил.  
Возможно, это к лучшему. И лучше просто уйти. Но у двери, обернувшись, Эд добавил:  
\- Но если ты передумаешь...  
Усмехнулся, наслаждаясь зрелищем обернувшегося оторопевшего Роя.  
И ушел.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Как все завертелось... Нельзя остаться, совершенно невозможно! И я не останусь, что за глупости! Но если я уеду... Будет ли он встречаться с кем-то еще? Конечно, будет, что за вопросы. Жил же он один прекрасно все это время. И это не значит, что я ревную. Глупости! Просто... Просто за последнее время я привык к этой чертовой «игре», привык к его особенным взглядам, его особенным улыбкам. Я привык и стал считать его своим._   
_А это было ошибкой. И ничем больше. Одно дело считать его своим начальником, своим... взрослым? – человеком, который будет хранить твой секрет от других, который знает тебя, как облупленного, к которому ты волей-неволей всегда возвращаешься. И совсем другое: думать, что этот человек может желать знать тебя, как облупленного, хранить твои секреты от других и ждать твоего возвращение не по долгу службы и по ходу своих интриг._   
_Страшно подумать, что в его жизни, в его маленьком, свирепо защищаемом и лелеемом круге близких и любимых людей появился кто-то еще. Кроме Ала, Уинри и тети Пинако. Еще один – его собственный, только его - полковник Рой Мустанг._   
_Мой собственный Рой Мустанг. И снова к началу: ошибкой будет думать, что Мустанг принадлежит мне и только мне. Чертов зачарованный круг!_   
_Когда я уеду... будет ли он встречаться с кем-то еще, проклятый Мустанг?!!»_


End file.
